Tempo para diversão
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: Ron e Hermione cansaram das festinhas na Toca. Por isso, Mione resolveu mostrar um pouco do mundo trouxa para Ron.


Nome: Tempo para diversão.  
>Descrição: Ron e Hermione cansaram das festinhas na Toca. Por isso, Mione resolveu mostrar um pouco do mundo trouxa para Ron.<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.  
>Shipper: RonMione.  
>-<p>

E lá estávamos nós... Eu e Ron presos novamente em mais uma reunião do povo do ministério na Toca. Não é que não gostássemos; no começo foi bem interessante. Algumas palavras ditas e alguns apertos de mão. Mas agora, tudo o que fazemos é sentar no sofá, e assistir Harry e Gina sendo importunados com perguntas.  
>"Ron... Vamos sair? Sei que um lugar perfeito... se você quiser diversão." Sussurrei.<p>

"Eu faço qualquer coisa pra sair daqui." Ele me respondeu, rindo.  
>Cuidadosamente, fomos saindo da casa, para podermos aparatar. Abrimos a porta da frente e, graças à Merlin, ninguém nos viu. Andamos alguns metros e levei Ron para uma cidade trouxa, Nova York. Ouvi dizer que lá teriam as melhores boates e no momento era isso que precisávamos.<br>"Você nos trouxe para uma cidade trouxa? Hermione, você sabe que não gosto!" Ron resmungou, apertando de leve minha mão.  
>"Você vai adorar Ron. Tenho certeza." Respondi para ele, quando paramos num farol.<br>Avistei uma das boates que minha amiga me falou: CherryBomb. Pegamos a fila para entrar que estava quilométrica. Depois de 1 hora conseguimos entrar, o gelo seco e as luzes vermelhas, azuis e verdes piscando em todo canto.  
>"Agora é só aproveitar! Vamos dançar!" Gritei para Ron, que parecia desconfortável com o lugar.<br>Chegamos na pista de dança e começamos a dançar e pular. Ron parecia mais descontraído e eu comecei a dançar sensualmente em volta dele. Suas mãos não saíam da minha bunda, e eu estava começando a gostar muito daquilo.  
>"Venha, vamos pegar umas cervejas!" Gritei de novo para ele, que sorriu satisfeito. Pedi duas cervejas para o barman e Ron virou tudo de uma vez. Ri alto, e bebi também. Pedimos mais umas 6 cervejas, fazendo sempre o mesmo ritual. Puxei ele de volta para a pista de dança, e eu em agarrei a ele de tal forma, que consegui senti-lo crescer.<br>"Você se entrega fácil..." Sussurrei o pé de seu ouvido, dando uma mordida em sua orelha.  
>"Você que pensa!" Ele respondeu rindo para mim, enquanto mordia meu pescoço. O lugar começara a ficar realmente quente e quando as mãos de Ron já estavam parando perto dos meus seios, disse para ele:<br>"Vamos pagar as bebidas e sair daqui."  
>Voltei ao balcão, peguei rapidamente o dinheiro e recebi de volta o troco. Saímos voando de lá, sentia Ron enlouquecer por não estar ainda por dentro de mim. Quando chegamos na avenida, a primeira palavra que procurava em meio aos letreiros grandes e iluminados era "motel". Achei um(que por acaso foi o que minha amiga contou que depois daquela noite com o namorado dela, ela nunca mais se sentiu a mesma) chamado Hot Body. Fomos andando até a entrada do motel e quando chegamos na porta Ron me abraçou por trás e começou a beijar meu pescoço.<br>"Só mais 5 minutos, Ronald! Acalme-se!" Disse para ele, rindo.  
>Enquanto nos registrava na recepção, Ron continuava por trás, beijando meu pescoço. Eu estava rindo e a atendente perguntou se precisaríamos de algo. Eu disse que não, que pelo visto, já estávamos excitados o bastante.<br>Peguei a chave e entramos no elevador. Foi de imediato, quando as portas se fecharam, começamos a nos beijar da forma mais louca que pudemos. As portas abriram e paramos o beijo. Ele me puxava pela mão procurando o quarto, e quando achamos só tive tempo de destrancar a porta, abri-la e trancá-la de volta. Quando me dei conta, já estávamos nos amassando na porta e eu comecei a tirar a camiseta dele. Caminhamos, ainda nos beijando, até a cama e eu o joguei lá. Comecei a dar mordidas desde o seu umbigo até o pescoço. Ele me puxou e me beijou com mais intensidade, suas mãos pressionando fortemente meus seios.  
>Ele se sentou na cama, minhas pernas ao redor dele.<br>"Tira a camiseta." Ele disse, arfando.

Arranquei minha camiseta e voltei à beijá-lo, o joguei na cama de novo. Ele nos virou ficando por cima. Retirou meu sutiã e jogou-o em qualquer canto. Traçou uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o mamilo, que logo já estava dentro da boca de Ron. Ele mordia, lambia, beijava. Eu puxava seu cabelo e isso só o deixa mais insano. Ele retirou minha calça jeans e começou a beijar minha virilha, fazendo-me soltar longos gemidos. Ele beijou minha umidade por cima da calcinha e por ali parou.  
>"Ok Ron, minha vez." Eu disse, nos virando.<p>

Arranhei de leve o seu abdômen definido até chegar no zíper da calça. Retirei-a e ele ficou apenas de boxer, deixando a vista o pênis ereto. Beijou de leve o membro por cima da cueca, que fez com que Ron gritasse.  
>"Me entende agora, certo?" Hermione brincou, rindo.<br>Retirou a cueca de Ron, e abocanhou seu membro, lambendo toda a extensão do pênis. Continuou até que Ron, num sussurro, disse:  
>"Hermione... você vai ter que ser rápida!" Ela riu e logo, inverteu as posições. Ele a penetrou fundo, com toda a força que poderia usar. Hermione gritou e Ron começou movimentos rápidos de vai e vem. Hermione estava agarrada a Ron, arranhando suas costas largas.<p>

* * *

>"Eu vou..." Os dois disseram juntos, não tiveram tempo de terminar a frase. O prazer máximo chegou para os dois, que estavam com um sorriso enorme.<br>Hermione virou e deixou Ron na cama, ela por cima dele, os dois ainda muito ofegantes.  
>"Deveríamos... fugir mais vezes." Ron me disse, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.<br>"Concordo." Eu respondi, olhando fixamente os olhos azuis de Ron.  
>Ficamos deitados lá por um tempo, até que eu lhe disse:<br>"Eu te amo."  
>Ele me abraçou mais forte e respondeu:<br>"Eu te amo também."  
>Tomamos um banho rápido juntos e colocamos novamente nossas roupas. Saímos do motel e aparatamos em um beco próximo. Chegamos na Toca e algumas luzes ainda estavam acesas. Enquanto estávamos entrando vimos Harry e Gina olhando para nós e sorrindo. Sorrimos de volta e aparatamos direto no nosso quarto.<br>"Acho que foi a melhor noite da minha vida." Eu disse, dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Ron.  
>"Acho que foi a melhor noite das NOSSAS vidas. Graças à Merlin arranjamos um tempo para diversão." Ron me respondeu, tirando minha franja do meu rosto.<br>Colocamos nossos pijamas e fomos dormir, Ron sussurrando que me amava e com as mãos ao redor de mim.

TOTALMENTE PWP NÉ? HAHA

Amoooo escrever fics assim... fiquem ligados por que virão mais por aí... não só +18, mas qualquer classificação...

Ficou muito vulgar? Pervertida? Ficou boa? Perfeita? Ficou um lixo? Deixem reviews!

Xoxo :*


End file.
